


SKOTETCOOMH?!

by Loloia_Brabock



Series: The Spider-Man Principle [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Humor, but very light Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloia_Brabock/pseuds/Loloia_Brabock
Summary: Peter gets emotional, and Miles gets excited about a new power!





	SKOTETCOOMH?!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been six months since the last fic in the series, so there’s a bit of a time jump, but you get to see not only how comfortable everyone is around each other, but how they handle Miles’ new power!

“Dad, mamá! I’m headed to Aunt May’s!” Miles tells, rushing to jam all his text books and papers into his backpack before tumbling or if his room. 

 

“Be careful on your way there, Miles-“ Jeff starts, peeking his head out from the kitchen before Rio interrupts him.

 

“Have fun mijo! Tell everyone we say hi!” She says as she moves forward to kids his cheek before he’s off!

 

“I will, love you!” He calls out to the both of them before he opens the door and bounds out of the house.

 

It’s been six months since Peter and MJ dropped him off at his parents, and since then, every Wednesday he makes a trip to Queens to visit the three of them. Sometimes, it’ll only be Pete, and sometimes it’ll just be MJ and Aunt May, but he always has fun no matter who was there. 

 

He hopes Peter is there today. 

 

When he is, that’s when Peter takes him out to train as Spider-Man. They haven’t gotten far, Miles so far has only learned how to stick and unstick from things, and he’s gotten over his fear of heights, but it always gives him a rush when he learns new things with Peter. He loves learning! And he loves training even more! 

 

They’ve been trying to see if there’s any differences between them too, not sure if the spider that bit Miles was of the same make and model or if it was engineered differently. Peter thinks the latter, only because his dad worked on the original Oscorp spiders by using his DNA, so he knows that’s why his spider bite only enhanced everything in him, but Miles is a bit different. 

 

He’s a bit stronger than Peter, a lot faster than him. His steps don’t echo as loud when he walks and Miles’ spider sense is just a bit sharper, the tiniest bit quicker. Aside from that though, they seem pretty well matched. 

 

He can’t wait to find out what else Peter has in store for him today. 

 

_**_____** _

 

 

“Have you finished your homework?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“And have you studied the practice exam for your entrance test?” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“And have you-“

 

“Pete! I’m good, come on! Let’s  _ go _ already!” Miles whined, jumping up and down in excitement. Peter huffed and laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

 

“Alright, let's go into the lair, I have something different to show you this week.” Peter said, stifling his laugh when Miles eyes got impossibly huge.

 

Following the older Spider, Miles skipped until he got into the lair elevator next to Peter, and smiled when he saw the array of colors. This part never got old. 

 

“Come here.” Peter said gently, waving him over to where his suit was displayed, and sat down, motioning for Miles to do the same. “Were gonna have a little heart to heart.” He explained, waiting for Miles to sit down before he continued. 

 

“11 years ago today, my Uncle Ben died.” Peter started, and Miles sat straighter, listening intently. “He died, because I couldn’t save him.”

 

The younger Spider watched as Peter took a shaky breath.

 

“I wasn’t Spider-Man, not yet. I was still trying to figure out my powers, still trying to find my place in all the confusion that surrounded my life. It was tough, but I got angry, real angry. That’s when I tried to go after the guy that killed my uncle.” Peter huffed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before continuing. “I never found him, and it took me weeks to realize that it’s not really what I wanted to do. I was grieving, and it wouldn’t have helped either way. Nothing was going to bring back my Uncle Ben.” 

 

“Then I remembered what he told me. _ ‘With great power comes great responsibility.’ _ I wasn’t sure what that meant at first, not until the first time I stopped a mugging. I didn’t have a mask yet, I was still Peter, but I’m that moment I knew I could be greater. So, I made my first suit.” Peter stood up then, showing Miles the homemade Spider-Man suit. “It was terrible!” Peter laughed, shaking his head. “I bought the spandex online, tried to sew and nearly poked my fingers off, I was always cold and it was terrible! But…that and my uncles death, it’s what made me Spider-Man.” 

 

“You won’t always be able to save everyone Miles.” He said, gripping his shoulder tight as Miles looked up at him with a sad expression. “It’s the hardest part of this job…” 

 

Reaching out to his mentor, Miles brought him into a hug, only letting go when Peter moved to stand up.

 

“I’ve taught you quite a bit now, but once you go down this path, you need to know that there’s no going back. You sure you want to do this?” Peter asked, and Miles looked to him, determination in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sure.” He said, standing and squaring his shoulders.

 

“Good.” He nodded, walking over to an are of his lair that Miles had yet to see. “I had my friend Ned create a training course for you since you’ve pretty much mastered your zen and strength control.” 

 

Miles gasped, staring at the room in wonder. He knew that it was hollow, but the holograms made it look like central New York, where most of the action happened. And he could see that there were a few bad guys in the course as well. Doc Ock was wreaking havoc on one street, the Sandman in another, each flickering into a different villain that Spider-Man had faced.

 

It was awesome. 

 

“The villians are modified Doom Bots that I managed to salvage. Me and Ned changed the internal hard drive and tweaked the algorithm so Victor couldn’t access them anymore, and we placed individual holographic projectors on them so they could take shape, while also putting in an internal AI that makes them move and act like their real world counterparts but I can shut those down if I need to. We made them so you can train, but they’re still very dangerous, so be careful.” 

 

“What about the buildings? How am I gonna swing and fight if I’m stuck in a square?” Miles asked, walking further into the room to inspect it. 

 

“The walls pop out to imitate buildings.” He said, clicking a button on a panel real quick before meeting him in the middle once again. “And when you swing, they follow.” Moles looked up to see a part of the wall move onwards and shift as if he were driving by a building, only he was stationary where it wasn’t. 

 

“That’s insanely cool.” Miles breathed out, watching everything shift in front of him.

 

“Glad you think so,” Peter smirked, walking back over to a panel and switching on the room, “Because your training starts now.” He boomed out, and Miles jumped as the floor beneath him moved like a giant treadmill. 

 

Laughing, Miles started to run, using his web shooter to launch himself up, and started to swing.

 

 

** _____ **

 

 

Miles had been at this for three hours now, the level on the training course never changing from 1. It was rough, and a lot harder than he thought it would be, but he was managing just fine against Bot Doc Ock. 

 

Or at least he thought he was until MJ came down. 

 

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” She called out, distracting Miles just enough for the Bot to get through his senses. 

 

All of a sudden there were tentacles wrapping around his throat, making Miles gasp in unison with the other two occupants in the room. 

 

“Miles!” Peter yelled, looking down at the console in fear. He moves to type in the override code for the robot, but before he could, MJ stopped him. 

 

“Peter, look.” She whispered, and he looked up in time to see Miles place a hand on Bot Doc Ock’s chest and  **_ZAP_ ** her backwards into another building. Watching in awe, Peter stopped the simulation and rushed to Miles. There was still electricity running through his forearms, and Peter could literally see a blue spark in his eyes before it all disappeared and shrank inwards once more.

 

“Woah…” Miles gasped, flexing his hands once the electricity faded. “Did you guys see that?!” He yelped, jumping up and around Peter. “That was so cool! I have a  _ spider venom! _ ” Miles 

 

“W-what?” MJ asked, clearly just as baffled as Peter.

 

“Like a spider?” Miles sounded confused now, and pouted. “What else am I supposed to call it? Some Kind Of Taser Electricity That Comes Out Of My Hands? SKOTETCOOMH?!” He squealed, flailing while he looked at them both like  _ they _ were the ones who were crazy. 

 

“Why don’t we just…eat some dinner and we can figure it out later?” Peter offered, trying not to laugh at the expression on the boy’s face before sighing in relief when they both nodded in agreement and headed upstairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to post. If you’ve ever read my Star Wars fic and have read the notes that go along with it, you’d know how rough the stuff is going right now in my personal life. And I know, if you ever see the last updated on that fic you’d sure be surprised too, but I’m still working on it. I’m trying to write a lot more for that one so that I can start posting again more frequently. It’s slow going, and writers block is a bitch, but I’m not orphaning that work no matter how many people think it’s abandoned!!


End file.
